Crono and the Amazing Technicolor Headband!!
by ConfirmTheOriginOfFire
Summary: Ever played the game Chrono trigger? This is a Chrono Trigger version of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat! Sounds like a stupid idea but isn't all that bad. Check it out!
1. Narrator's (Flea's) Prologue

****

Crono and the Amazing Technicolor Headband!!! By ConfirmTheOriginOfFire

DISCLAIMER: Ok, this is a little weird, but I love _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_. What I may love even more than that, however, is writing different versions of it, and I love Chrono Trigger too! The original _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_ **is by Andrew Lloyd Webber, and Chrono Trigger belongs to lucky Square, who won't give me Crono, Magus, Cyrus, and Glenn! Not even for my birthday! Waaahh….WANT GUYS!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Track 1: Prologue

__

Before I start this, does anyone else besides me think that the narrator in the 1993 Production of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat _sounds like Flea SHOULD sound???? Am I nuts, or is it just you??_

****

Narrator(FLEA!!!):

Some folks dream of the people they'll do

Before their time on this planet is through

Some just don't have anything planned

They hide their hopes and their manhood in the sand

Now I don't say if that's wrong or it's right

But if by chance you're here for the night

Then all I need is an hour or two

To show you what _I_ can do for you!!!! (o.o)

We all sleep a lot

Some alone,

And some not

But if you think them, want them, dream them,

Then it's a deal!!!

You are what you feel

But all that I say can be told another way

With the story of a boy whose dream, with me, came true

And it could be you!!!


	2. Crono's Mom and Sons!

****

Crono and The Amazing Technicolor Headband!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chrono Trigger(Square does), and I don't own _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_(Andrew Lloyd Webber does)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Track 2: Crono's Mom and Sons! (Originally Jacob and Sons)

__

OK, I know Crono is an only child and he's not related to the DBZ people, but work with me here, OK people???

Narrator:

Way way ahead in 1000 AD

Not long before the Day of Lavos came

Crono's mom lived in the land of Guardia

A fine example of a family woman

She's also known as [insert Crono's mom's name here]

But most of the time

Her sons and her friends just called her mom!

****

Narrator and Chorus:

Crono's mom! Crono's mom and sons!

Narrator:

Men and lady of the mirror, of gel and good looks

****

Narrator and Chorus:

Crono's mom! Crono's mom and sons!

****

Narrator:

A remarkable family in anyone's book

****

Narrator:

Goku is the suspected eldest of the children of Crono's mom

With Gohan and Goten suspected next in line

Vegeta and Trunks and Pan and Bra

Pan and Bra aren't guys but who really cares!

****

Narrator and Chorus:

Crono's mom! Crono's mom and sons!

****

Narrator:

Videl and Mr. Satan, which leaves only one…

****

Narrator and Chorus:

Crono's mom! Crono's mom and sons!

****

Narrator:

Crono, her only confirmed and live-in son!

****

Narrator and Chorus:

Crono's mom! Crono's mom and sons!

Crono's mom! Crono's mom and sons!

Crono's mom Crono's mom and sons!

Crono's mom! Crono's mom and sons!

Crono's mom…crono's mom…Chrono's mom…

CRONO'S MOM AND SONS!!!


	3. Crono's Headband

****

Crono and The Amazing Technicolor Headband!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chrono Trigger(Square does), and I don't own _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_(Andrew Lloyd Webber does)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crono's Mom:

Crono's father?

He was quite my favorite husband.

I never really loved another all my life

And Crono was

My boy because

He reminded me of him

****

Narrator:

Through young Crono his mother lived her youth again

She loved him, praised him,

Gave him all she could

But it made the rest

Feel second best

And even though they were…

****

Brothers:

Being told we have genital warts

Does not put Crono in our hearts!

****

Narrator:

But where they have really missed the boat is:

****

Brothers:

We're great lays but no one seems to notice!

****

Narrator:

Crono's charm and big mouth

Insulted his brothers "way down south." (o.O)

And his mother couldn't see the danger

She could not imagine any danger

She just saw in Crono all her dreams come true

Crono's mom wanted to show the world she loved her son

To make it clear

That Crono was the special one  
So Crono's mom bought

Her son a headband

A multicolored headband to wear

****

Brothers:

Crono's headband was fruity,

But his clothes were fine

The headband's style

Was the ultimate in bad design

We don't know why

It caught mother's eye

But it's fun to sit and stare

****

Narrator:

And when Crono tried it on

He knew his manly days were gone

Such a silly headband of many colors

How he hated that headband of many colors

In a class below the rest

It never went well with his vest

Such a silly headband of many colors

How he hated that headband of many colors

It was purple and white and pink and orange and blue

And Crono's brothers weren't too pleased with what they saw

****

Brothers:

We had never liked him all that much before

And now his headband

Has dealt its hand

He feels life is unfair

****

Narrator:

And when Crono graced the scene

His brothers turned a shade of green

His astounding clothing took the biscuit

****

Brothers:

Quite the fruitiest person in the district!

****

Crono:

Mom says I'm handsome

And that I looks smart

She says I'm a walking work of art

Such a stupid band of many colors

How I hate my band of many colors

****

Everyone:

It was red and yellow and green and brown and blue and scarlet and black and ochre and peach and ruby and olive and lilac and fawn and scarlet and mauve and chocolate and cream and crimson and silver and rose and ashen and acid and grey…

****

Crono:

Mom says I'm handsome

And that I look smart

She says I'm a walking work of art

Such a stupid band of many colors

How I hate my band of colors

It was…

****

Everyone:

Red and yellow and green and brown and blue


	4. Crono's Dreams

****

Crono and The Amazing Technicolor Headband!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chrono Trigger(Square does), and I don't own _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_(Andrew Lloyd Webber does)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narrator:

Crono's band annoyed his brothers

****

Brothers:

But what makes us mad

Are the things that Crono tells us of,

The dreams he's often had

****

Crono:

I dreamed that in the square one day

I stopped and read a sign

That said that your Tent of Horrors scores

Are far lower than mine

My score was quite a feat to beat

A million or more

Yours were less than 10, I think

A really pitiful score!

****

Brothers:

This is not the kind of thing

We brothers like to hear

It seems to us that Crono

And his wet dreams should disappear

****

Crono:

I dreamed I saw 11 Lavos Spawn

Between the sun, the moon, and sky

Bowing down before me and my Lavos!

It made me wonder why

Could it be that I was born for better lays than you?

A lay like a princess…

And maybe a duchess or two

****

Brothers:

The dreams of our idiot brother are

The millenium's biggest yawn

His B.S. of scores and Lavos Spawn

Are just a lot of crap

Not only is he stupid,

But he's also rather dim

For there's a lot of us and

There's only one of him

Those dreams, of course, will not come true

That is, we THINK they won't come true…

That is, we HOPE they won't come true…

WHAT IF HE'S RIGHT ALL ALONG??

Those dreams are more than crystal-clear,

It's writing on the wall!

And Crono, maybe someday soon

Will beat all of our scores

The accuracy of those dreams, we brothers do not know

But one thing we are sure about…

The fruitcake has to go!!


	5. Poor Poor Crono

****

Crono and The Amazing Technicolor Headband!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chrono Trigger(Square does), and I don't own _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_(Andrew Lloyd Webber does)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Number #5: Poor Crono

Narrator: Next day, far from home, the brothers planned a repulsive crime.

****

Brothers: Let us grab him now, do him now while we've got the time!

****

Narrator: This they did and made the most of it. (O.o) They tore his band and threw him in a flaming grease pit.

****

Brothers: Let us leave him here all alone and he's bound to fry!

****

Narrator: When some Mystics, a colorful crew, came riding by. _(insert Ismaelite/Mystic music here) _In a flash, the brothers changed their plans.

****

Brothers: We need cash! Let's prostitute him if we can.

****

Narrator: Poor poor Crono, whatcha gonna do? Things look bad for you, hey whatcha gonna do?

****

Brothers: Could you use a sex slave, you shorty bunch of Mystic Imps? Young, strong, not well behaved, going cheap....oh yeah, and he reads and writes!  
  
**Narrator: **Then the Mystics galloped off with a slave in tow, off to Medina where Crono was not keen to go. It wouldn't be a picnic, he could tell.  
  
**Crono: **And I don't speak Mystic very well!  
  
**Narrator: **Crono's brothers tore his precious multicolored band. Having ripped it up, they next attacked a passing Roly. Soon the wretched creature was no more, they dipped the band in blood and guts and gore...oh now brothers, how low can you stoop? You make a horny troop, say, how low can you stoop? Poor poor Crono sold to be a slave. Situation's grave, hey, sold to be a slave. Poor poor Crono sold to be a slave. Situation's grave, hey, sold to be a slave. Sold to be a....slave....


End file.
